<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>even after all this time by lackadaisical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571031">even after all this time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackadaisical/pseuds/lackadaisical'>lackadaisical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang deals with his grief, Badass Katara (Avatar), Diary/Journal, Ember Island (Avatar), Ember Island Players redemption arc, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Letters, Love Letters, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackadaisical/pseuds/lackadaisical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dead are buried, old wounds are healed, and new construction replaces war-torn towns, a global sense of public fascination arises over the Last Waterbender of the Southern Watertribe's six-year estrangement from the Avatar. </p><p>Or, Katara and Aang have matured into adults independent of each other but the world conspires to get them back together (as told by nosy interlopers)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. notes on a play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to my first (and maybe only) attempt at something canon compliant (well...sort of). This is a bit of an experimental fic, where the story will mostly be told in an epistolary form or through "found" artifacts. We'll rove through time and space, using different forms in every chapter as different characters around the world of Avatar observe and comment on an older and wiser Aang and Katara (18 and 20, respectively). </p><p>My thanks to @cinnamoncookies for her beta'ing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[excepts from <em>The Lost Years: the true story of one playwright’s journey to discover the truth of the Avatar’s Love, a novelization, </em>by Ita of the Southern Air Temple, second edition, published 277 A.G., pp. 1-25]</p><p> </p><p>The first scroll to arrive by messenger-hawk meets a swift end by way of incineration.</p><p>The Ember Island Players have received enough mockery—enough public scorn and published criticisms—to become a target of bored teenagers and their pranks. For months, <em>years, </em>after the final days of the Hundred Years War, the theater troupe’s reputation had become comparable to vaudeville performers or street dancers. The new Firelord outlawed such dramatic works like <em>The Boy in the Iceberg </em>as slanderous and erroneously unhistorical, declaring any company to produce them as propagators of a dangerous nationalism, and the Players’ once adoring audience turned on them.</p><p>Yet, no one bothered to consider how the Ember Island Players were a patron-based company; how they only wrote and produced plays at the behest of this benefactors. No actual member of the company particularly relished the idea of having to satirize a prince of the Fire Nation (even a banished one) as an overgrown infant. Yet, the provincial governor of Ember Island paid for it and so the play had to go on.</p><p>So, when, six years on from the end of the war, a messenger-hawk arrives from Caldera City, it is sent on its way with a biscuit and a pet. The scroll, meanwhile, is reduced to a small mound of ash. While there hadn’t been any phony messages for some months, the Ember Island producer, a relentlessly frazzled man named Eichi, could still sniff them out easily. Most especially a missive beginning with the lines, ‘As a special favor from his Majesty, the Firelord, the Royal Palace would like to commission a play in honor of the Honorable Avatar Aang’s eighteenth birthday…’</p><p>“It’s not even a <em>believable </em>lie,” Eichi mumbles as he stomps off in search of the only Firebender in the company, the lighting technician, Hiroji.</p><p>The second scroll to arrive by messenger-hawk meets the same fate. As does the third, and the fourth, and the fifth.</p><p>Not until the sixth scroll—arriving by pompous hawk, clearly aware of its fine feathers and shining beak, and bearing the seal of Caldera Palace—does Eichi emit a little squeak. His toupee flopping madly, threatening to fly from his bald head entirely, he dashes for the playhouse and the little hovel-office to dump the message on the desk of Himari, aspiring poet and resident playwright.</p>
<hr/><p>Himari presents herself at the gates of Caldera Palace in the heart of her nation’s capital, Caldera City, at precisely the appointed hour on the appointed day. In the shadows of the wide-swooping roofs, the sheer-smooth walls, the golden-capped gables, Himari shrinks into her skin, an inconsequential insect, and fusses with the scroll stuffed into the raggedy coin purse lent to her for the journey. The parchment, stained by hand oils from handling and the stress of travel, confirms that Firelord Zuko expects her.</p><p>Still, she’s sure it’s all some elaborate, convoluted misunderstanding: a series of miscommunications and malaprops, and comedic confusions. She could be the humorous relief, shoved on stage to play the bit part of the airheaded peasant girl, a main feature of traditional Fire Nation dramas to break up the mounting tension between acts two and three. As a playwright, she knew every trope, every trick, every cheap line to elicit a laugh or a nonsensical subplot to provide greater emotional contrast; from lovers killing themselves, or the jilted woman from tossing herself into a volcano, to the war hero taking a final stand against the incoming hordes.</p><p>(Come to think of it, maybe she shouldn’t compare her situation to a play; they always end in gruesome murder and she quite likes living, thank you).</p><p>Scuttling under the unblinking watch of the guards posted at the gates, Himari follows the trickle of other common petitioners coming to beg a moment of the Firelord’s time—or to curry his favor. Queuing in the line forming at the heart of the main courtyard, a great, paved mall ringed by red colonnades and flanked by pools of reflective water, Himari’s skin prickles with the heat of the rising morning sun, promising a ravaging midday heat. She’s properly sweating by the time she reaches the Lesser Vizier scribbling down the name of the petitioners and their business.</p><p>Upon seeing the scroll baring the royal insignia, the Vizier turns into a whirl of wide sleeves, trailing robes, and askew hat: “Oh my—you’re expected!” the man squawks, “Come this way, come this way; we mustn’t keep the Firelord waiting a moment longer.”</p><p>And thus, Himari marches on to experience the palace machinery.</p><p>She’s heard descriptions of the vastness of the royal palace—the compounds within the compounds, and wings jutting from wings. She’s heard of the vaulted ceilings, the long corridors, the endless chain of parlors and sitting rooms and reception halls housing the viziers, the Firelord’s cabinet members, the members’ families, the servants, the servants’ families, the aristocracy, the aristocracy’s families, the official offices—but her conceptualization could never have begun to grasp at the reality.</p><p>The Lesser Vizier guides her up the main staircase to the grand portico, steps flanked by serious soldier in red metal armor, where she’s handed off to an attendant. The attendant hands her off to a slightly finer-dressed attendant, then an assistant secretary’s assistant, an assistant secretary, a page boy, a page girl, another assistant secretary, a scribe, a secretary, and finally a chamberlain.</p><p>The route feeds through cavernous halls, past gardens teaming with gardeners, along a gallery of foreign portraitures, flitting past open doorways to glimpse fine parlors and dining rooms and hothouses and studies and libraries and offices. Himari desperately wishes to scribble each minute detail down for future plays, but she fears falling behind her current guide; she’s sure she’d be hopelessly lost. And then, finally, she’s deposited at a set of crimson doors embossed with golden dragons. The chamberlain announces to the man clearly awaiting them beside the door, “Himari of the Ember Island Players to see His Majesty.” A brief bow, arms held parallel to the body. “My thanks, Master Steward.” The chamberlain vanishes.</p><p>As she did with each of her guides, Himari offers a smile and greeting. As each of her guides did, the Master Steward returns the salutation with a curt nod before pushing his way through the doors, pronouncing, “The playwright to see you, your Majesty.”</p><p>Already breathless from the windstorm of being blown from one end of Caldera Palace to the other, Himari’s breath is now entirely robbed by the figure sitting at a low, wide desk. His presence spreads over the opulent study, revealing to her the man who constitutes the nucleus of the Palace. Sunlight slants through a bank of windows dominating the east-facing wall, threading the unblemished side of the Firelord’s face with a silvery-golden hue. It is as though he is so imbued with a divine right to rule, his very skin shines with royal tones. Himari’s fingers itches for her ink brush and notebook to wax poetry about him and his fashionably long hair.</p><p>He’d been an ideal archetype for a new play.</p><p>Quite unaware of Himari’s designs to immortalize him as a pirate king, or swashbuckling rogue swordsman, or vigilante Firebender robbing the rich to feed the poor—she hasn’t decided yet—the Firelord rises from behind his desk, fixing her with a kind smile. It seemed improbable for such a powerful man to have such a kind smile. “Good day to you, Himari. My deepest thanks to you for traveling all this way to speak with me.” He offers a shallow bow. “It’s an honor.”</p><p>Seeing him bow to her—<em>her! A peasant girl with only three plays and a one-eyed cat-ferret to her name!—</em>jars Himari into dropping to her knees. Draping her arms forward, she presses her nose to the polished bamboo floor. “Forgive me for my impertinence, your Majesty! I did not mean to offend—!"</p><p>“Please, no need for that; I’ve asked for dogeza’s place to only be in history books,” the Firelord says and Himari sits back, blinking at him in puzzlement. At her side, the Master Steward offers a hand to help her to her feet wearing a deeply exasperated look. Briefly, she wonders how often he witnesses visitors embarrass themselves and the Firelord.</p><p>“Oh, uh,” Himari croaks, accepting the offered hand and clambering up only to gracelessly flop onto the cushion the Firelord gestures for her to claim. He settles himself with far more dignity. After mutely accepting piping jasmine tea—mimicking the Firelord as he piles a cheery menagerie of wagashi treats onto his porcelain plate even though her stomachs too knotted to eat—Himari clings to her cup as a salvation: as if she might dive into the shallow pool and disappear forever should her self-inflicted humiliation become too unbearable.</p><p>The Firelord asks after her voyage from Ember Island to Caldera City, the conditions of the weather, and the accommodations of her vessel. Perhaps if she weren’t so busy tripping over her own tongue, hastening to answer, Himari might have wondered at the Firelord knowing sailor’s terminology, she might have connected this detail to his tragic past as an exiled prince cursed to sail the oceans. She could have recorded this as a detail to hint at a future character’s heartrending backstory.</p><p>Finally, as the Firelord offers to pour Himari another cup of tea, does he finally wend his way to the meeting’s purpose. “As you know from the message, I hope to commission a play following the recent exploits of my dear friend, Avatar Aang.” The barest hint of a smile teases the Firelord’s mouth upward and Himari quite understands the rumors of every court lady throwing herself at the Firelord’s pointy-toed shoes.</p><p>He really is quite handsome: his jaw angular, his nose straight and finely crafted. His cheeks are high, as a nobleman’s ought to be, and his eyes glint with a perceptive intelligence. Even the scar adds interest, a roguish implication of adventure and daring, quite belied by his otherwise kind countenance. A rush of melancholy seizes Himari then: even if she were to craft a dramatic hero embodying all of the Firelord’s esteemed qualities, there isn’t a single actor in the Players’ troupe who could be considered (even generously) handsome. She’d have no one befitting the part.</p><p>The Firelord continues, “You see, it is his eighteenth birthday which, in his culture, marks his entry into adulthood. Of course, it’s ironic considering he’s been shouldering the weight of an adult since he was a boy of twelve.”</p><p>Himari decides it’d be impertinent to point out to the Firelord he wasn’t much older when the same happened to him.</p><p>“I’d like a drama to honor his efforts of peace and his displays of wisdom,” the Firelord elaborates.</p><p>When it’s apparent he awaits her response, Himari nods, making a show of thoughtful contemplation. “I see, your Majesty.” Pause, her mind churning. “Well, if you’re wanting my recommendations for a suitable playwright, might I suggest Master Saito, who writes very fine monologues, or Mistress Kobayashi, who has the most excellent grasp of characters?”</p><p>The Firelord lowers his tea, a wry grin scrawling across his face. “You don’t recommend yourself?” he asks.</p><p>Himari imitates him, setting down her cup which inconveniently leaves her fingers free for twiddling. “Um, well.” She searches around for a delicate way of rephrasing the truth. Finding herself incapable, she settles for bluntness, “Your Majesty, as I’m sure you’re aware, the Ember Island Players are very poorly regarded at the moment and I am an untested playwright, at my critics can tell you. I doubt the Avatar would be pleased with being associated with us.” She bites back the ‘again,’ sure that it’s implied enough.</p><p>“But you were the one to rewrite <em>The Boy in the Iceberg, </em>correct?” the Firelord prods.</p><p>Now her thumbs threaten to break from the rapidity of their twiddling. “Um, well, yes.” The rewrite had earned Himari the position of playwright: she submitted her rewrite of the play and it had been picked up as (she would later discover) a desperate ploy to keep the theater open. While it did draw in a decent crowd and earned favorable reviews, it was nominal in comparison to the profit needed to keep the troupe breaking even. But then, when has a theater company ever made money?</p><p>“Then you are the one for the job,” the Firelord concludes with an agreeable finality Himari suspects is usually used for cowing uncooperative provincial governors. “Besides, I think the Avatar would find a certain amount of irony in the Ember Island Players performing for him again.”</p><p>While Himari desperately wants to inquire into what he means when he says ‘again’ (to her knowledge, the Avatar’s never even <em>been </em>to Ember Island let alone attended a performance), she also feels it’s not her place to interrogate the Firelord. Instead, she asks the pertinent question: “How might I begin my research into the past six years of the Avatar’s life? I’d like to be as accurate as possible, if I could.”</p><p>The Firelord’s smile blooms further and if Himari thought him handsome before, he’s downright devastating now.</p><p>(<em>We must hire new actors, </em>Himari decides, <em>if the Firelord is going to be at any way a character in Avatar Aang’s play.)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. mail bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7<sup>th</sup> Day, First Month, 106 A.G.</p>
<p>My dear friend Aang,</p>
<p>Happy New Year (in the Fire Nation) and Happy Solstice (in the South Pole)! Please pass along my well-wishes and love to Suki and Sokka. I hope you all had a wonderful festival and I look forward to hearing about it when you arrive. I promised myself I will attend the Winter Solstice festivals at <em>both</em> Poles, though I suspect it won’t be until retirement. After I’m excavated from a mountain of paperwork, of course. I’ll be surprised if I don’t suffocate under the paperwork first, quite honestly. It’d take years of digging to get me out.</p>
<p>Not that I’m complaining about the <em>noble</em> and <em>sacred</em> responsibilities of being the Firelord.</p>
<p>I am greatly anticipating your visit here in Caldera City; you’ll be just in time for the last few days of our New Year Festival. It’s the year of the Rooster and the Palace chamberlain has promised chicken-themed fireworks. I haven’t been brave enough to ask what he means by <em>that</em>, exactly. Also, my steward has pleaded with me that I tell you the royal palace staff becomes positively mutinous every time Appa goes into his shedding season. I know spring shedding is still months off, but I promised I would at least ask you to bathe him before you come in for a landing here. I doubt anyone would be comforted by the smell of a wet sky bison over the sight of shedding one, but perhaps it’d offer some perspective.</p>
<p>Looking forward to seeing you and wishing you safe travels,</p>
<p>Your friend, Zuko</p>
<hr/>
<p>11<sup>th</sup> Day, First Month, 106 A.G.</p>
<p>Dear Katara,</p>
<p>Thanks so much for the tea blends! Suki and I got them just before the Solstice festival kicked off, and I’m just now getting a chance to sit down and catch up with all the mail! You wouldn’t believe how many people are writing to Dad now that the construction here in Whale-Shark is done. Everyone’s clamoring for trade deals, tiger-seal oil, and blubber, and I’m excited about Dad’s tourism scheme. I think it just might work. Maybe ice-dodging will become a summertime sport?</p>
<p>Anyway, pass along to Uncle Iroh that his teas are only getting better with age—like him!</p>
<p>In other tribe news, we’ve received new North Pole immigrants just in time for the festival, families this time. They’re mostly settling here in Whale-Shark, but some have gone to Cat-Penguin, or Sea-Prune; it’s weird to see Waterbenders around. I know we had them here building and of course I’m used to your bending, but these are whole families! Not just serious dudes who have no sense of humor! Like, lady benders! Kid benders! And, I know what you’re thinking and yes, we’ve already addressed the Northerners and firmly told them that the South Pole is a sexist-free zone: if a gal wants to fight, she can fight. If a dude wants to heal, he can heal.</p>
<p>Suki would kick my ass if it was any different. Though, to be honest, I’d kick my own ass first.</p>
<p>Also, speaking of healers, glad to hear you’re having such success with your students and the Hospital. I need to tell you how proud I am of you more often, huh? Because I’m so insanely proud. I’m sending along some dried kelp powder (per request); Gran-Gran assures me it’s for medicinal purposes, but I got one whiff of it and <em>damn. </em>Shit reeks.</p>
<p>Missed you at the Solstice feast, everyone was asking for you. Hope you can make it next year! Aang promised to be back again, you know.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>Your big bro, Sokka</p>
<hr/>
<p>12<sup>th</sup> Day, First Month, 106 A.G.</p>
<p>Dear Aang,</p>
<p>I’m hoping this letter finds you at Caldera Palace, safe and sound. I know you promised Zuko you’d come visit right after the Solstice to catch the last few days of the Fire Nation New Year festival, but it’s still too bad you had to leave so soon. I hope you can hang around longer next time you visit; you know you’re always welcome.</p>
<p>I wanted to write because I didn’t get a chance to say (or, at least, didn’t get a chance to say it away from Sokka’s big ears; seriously he hears everything, I swear) that I really appreciate you coming. I know Sokka tries to keep it from me because he doesn’t want to make me feel bad or whatever, but I know how sad he is around the Winter Solstice, thinking of Yue. I’ve told him he can talk to me, but I think he doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. It’s better when you’re here, because you at least knew her. I’m not sure if he ever actually talks to you about her, but I still notice he seems to handle it better when you’re here. So, thanks.</p>
<p>Kind of speaking of the North Pole (sort of?), we welcomed some new Northerners! I know you were here when they arrived, but I got a chance to meet two of the healers today, Amka and Yara, and they mentioned they’d been to Ba Sing Se and studied under Katara! I was so proud to hear how they referred to her as ‘Master Katara’ and how highly they spoke of her! I know every one of our friends is crazy powerful, but it still throws me when someone refers to you all as ‘master.’ Anyway, I wanted to see if you’ve met Amka or Yara. I thought it might be nice you stopped in to Ba Sing Se and see how Katara is doing. You could tell her that Amka and Yara arrived here safely and are already settling in very well.</p>
<p>Give Zuko my and Sokka’s love—seriously smother him in a hug from us! He’ll complain but secretly love it! Also, hope your travels and Avatar duties go well, and that you’ll be back to the South Pole soon. We miss you as soon as you leave.</p>
<p>With love,</p>
<p>Suki</p>
<hr/>
<p>14<sup>th</sup> Day, Second Month, 106 A.G.</p>
<p>To the Most Honorable Avatar Aang:</p>
<p>It is our deepest hope that this letter finds you well and happy in this new year. As the anniversary of the day the volcano erupted and Makapu Village was not destroyed approaches, our collective memory turns to history as we remember the valiant efforts of you and your friends. You all played your parts in our town’s fate and became the saviors of us all. On the sixth anniversary of this happy occasion, we humbly request your presence, Avatar Aang, to commemorate your heroic actions. We will host festivities and fireworks. It’d be our honor should you choose to preside over the events.</p>
<p>Best,</p>
<p>Wu</p>
<p>Fortune-teller and Mayor of Makapu</p>
<hr/>
<p>16<sup>th</sup> Day, Second Month, 106 A.G.</p>
<p>Dear Katara,</p>
<p>Thank you for your letter! It’s always good to hear from you, especially on days like today when I feel as though everyone in the Palace is out to get me (not really though, don’t worry! No need to come halfway across the world and yell at someone…though let’s keep that option open). I am delighted to hear you’re opening another branch of the Hospital in Ba Sing Se; it seems like every time I hear from you, you’ve opened a new location! It’s truly a testament to the wonderful work you’re doing and the people’s lives you’re touching that so many are wanting to join and help open more branches.</p>
<p>As for me, life has gone back to normal. Aang left yesterday to attend his Avatar duties. I know it’s selfish to want him to stay longer—he was here for over a month—but it’s nice having someone from the old gang here to talk to. Besides that, my responsibilities, state functions, and official appearances keep me hopping at a vigorous pace. I swear if my steward said ‘jump,’ I wouldn’t even bother to ask how high, I’d just vault into space. But I do try to sneak away to train every morning, which I know you’d be pleased pleased about (and no, I was already doing that <em>before </em>you wrote that lecture about the importance of daily exercise).</p>
<p>I suppose I do have a rather exciting project that I just commissioned, though I won’t say anything more on that. Keep you guessing. However, to end on a far more somber note, I did want to ask if you think it’s odd that Aang’s been having bad dreams? He wouldn’t tell me about them but I wrote to Sokka to see if he knew anything. Maybe he had them in the South Pole, too? I thought as a physician, you might have more of a clue.</p>
<p>Write back soon! With love,</p>
<p>Your friend, Zuko</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. paging nurse song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song, the girl with the leg-burns, has become Katara's right-hand woman in Ba Sing Se as a nurse practitioner. She tracks the daily travails and dramas of Katara and the hospital staff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to @cinnamoncookies. Always.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[entries from the personal journal of Song, nurse practitioner and director of the Lower Circle Hospital, Central location]</p><p> </p><p>6<sup>th</sup> Day, First Month, 106 A.G.</p><p>Katara’s returned from opening the new location in the Upper Ring and thank the spirits for that! While it’s very kind of her to have complete faith in my ability to run the hospital (and I should hope so after almost six years as her right-hand woman!), I do think I’m cursed. I swear every time she leaves, I have about five pregnant women going into labor descending on me at once. Though I could deliver a baby in my sleep at this point, I don’t actually <em>want </em>to!</p><p>(later)</p><p>Bad news. Found out that the Upper Ring location was vandalized. Katara thinks it was just kids playing a prank. I’m not so sure.</p><hr/><p>8<sup>th</sup> Day, First Month, 106 A.G.</p><p>Katara’s in a mood. Decided to take my lunch break and went across the way to the kitchens, only to discover a sobbing Healer trainee. Apparently Katara snapped at him, and though the infraction sounds so minor, I couldn’t believe Katara would say what she did. Another Healer trainee confirmed it, though. She had quite a temper back when we first opened the Hospitals but I thought she got a handle on it. I wonder what’s gotten into her…</p><p>(later)</p><p>She mentioned a letter came in from her brother and I now have a hypothesis: there was mention of the Avatar. That always puts a storm cloud over her and makes her tongue likely to lash out at anyone unsuspecting. Nothing to do but wait it out.</p><hr/><p>17<sup>th</sup> Day, First Month, 106 A.G.</p><p>I don’t usually like to say I’m right, especially not in an instance like this, but I was right.</p><p>Another ‘prank’ happened last night in form of a brick through a window into the trauma victim ward of the Upper Circle Hospital. The brick had a note tied around it, calling Katara all sorts of names and essentially saying our hospitals are shelters for whores and prostitutes. I suppose this is a claim based on the fact that we don’t discriminate in who we treat—no matter their class or profession. Katara did not find it humorous when I pointed out ‘whores’ and ‘prostitutes’ are the same thing. Doesn’t show much creativity, I’d say.</p><p>(later)</p><p>Katara, obviously, spent the day at the Upper Circle Hospital and she was only just now back for a moment to gather her things and talk with the staff here. Allegedly, there’s rumblings among the Upper Circle elite to try to push out the hospital. There’s been fear-mongering by a nobleman named Ni Sichong about the Hospital giving noble daughters ‘contraceptives’ and ‘birth control’ (again with the unimaginative synonyms!) which will supposedly all make them loose and have babies out of wedlock. Katara is trying to run a reverse campaign.</p><p>No news on what that is yet, but I personally don’t think it’s our problem. The Hospitals’ entire purpose is providing free healthcare, and the Upper Circle snobs obviously do not need it. What does it matter if they want us out? We shouldn’t be there to begin with.</p><p>Jin (nurse practitioner over at Lower Ring, East) agrees with me but we also know Katara won’t see reason. I think it was the satisfaction of having branches in all the rings that drove the decision. Now it’s just obstinance keeping her there.</p><p>In other news, Zhang (broken leg, seven years old) has healed nicely and should be discharged later this week! Huzzah for the little victories!</p><hr/><p>20<sup>th</sup> Day, First Month, 106 A.G.</p><p>Katara’s hosting an information panel about the Hospitals at the Jasmine Dragon. She hopes to create an open forum for dialogue between the elite of the Upper Circle and herself and the Upper Ring Hospital staff. I have refrained from giving her my opinion.</p><p>(later)</p><p> </p><p>I’ve received a letter from Amka and Yara! They have safely arrived in the South Pole and have made the acquaintance of Katara’s old friend, Suki. I am overjoyed to hear they are safe, though I do miss them. All of the new Waterbender Healers seem so young and immature, though I suppose that’s more of a reflection on the fact that I am getting older and turning into a fuddy-duddy…</p><p>(later)</p><p>I should plan something fun. Remind myself I’m neither fuddy nor duddy.</p><hr/><p>7<sup>th</sup> Day, Second Month, 106 A.G.</p><p>I’ve now had three children with strange coughs come in. Their phlegm has a bizarre yellowish tint to it. None of the Healer trainees can make much sense of it, and neither can any of us nurses. I wish Katara would leave off the Upper Ring debacle.</p><hr/><p>11<sup>th</sup> Day, Second Month, 106 A.G.</p><p>Tomorrow’s the silly ‘open forum discussion’</p><p>(later)</p><p>More children with coughs. Trying a cold compress, draughts, and a mountain of pillows but nothing seems to help.</p><hr/><p>12<sup>th</sup> Day, Second Month, 106 A.G.</p><p>I won’t say I told her so, I won’t say I told her so, I won’t say I told her so.</p><p>(later)</p><p>I told her so.</p><p>(later)</p><p>A crowd did show up at the Jasmine Dragon, and it was only everyone’s deep respect of Iroh that kept old rich ladies from throwing punches at Katara. Apparently, there’s a ‘Protect Our Daughters’ coalition among the Upper Ring and Katara’s enemy number one, as though she’d force any of their daughters to come to the Hospitals! As though she isn’t one of the heroes to save us all from Fire Nation tyranny! Anyway, some choice words were thrown around and it devolved into both sides yelling over each other.</p><p>Jin, who went, said it was a spectacle. It makes me sad and a little sick to think about. I hate being right, especially when I know Katara means well.</p><hr/><p>19<sup>th</sup> Day, Second Month, 106 A.G.</p><p>A letter came a few days ago from the Firelord (I’m not a snoop, but the royal seal <em>is </em>rather hard to miss). Katara’s been in a right mood, so I <em>know </em>it has to do something with the Avatar. According to the <em>Gaoling Gabber, </em>the Avatar stayed as a royal guest of the Firelord’s for a month, so he must have mentioned something.</p><p>(later)</p><p>Is it nosy to want to know what happened between them? I mean, how did Katara and the Avatar go from best friends, saving the world, to not speaking? How did Katara get all ‘I’m going to water-whip you if you so much as <em>breath </em>his name around me’?’ Well, maybe it’s not so much she gets angry when someone mentions him in pacing. Her anger is constrained to when he’s written about by one of her old friends. I imagine they’re probably being far more obvious about their ‘mentioning.’ I wonder if they know?</p><p>(later)</p><p>I mean, I <em>am </em>Katara’s closest friend. It’s only natural I’m curious, right?</p><p>(later)</p><p>Right? Right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. fortune favors the bold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[a passage recounting the palm-reading done on Avatar Aang on the sixth anniversary of Makapu Village Not Being Destroyed by a Flood of Lava; excerpt from the autobiography, “<em>Aunt Wu: Mother of Fate, Diviner of Destiny,” </em>by Aunt Wu, first edition, published 141 A.G., pp. 566-567]</p><p> </p><p>Few readings I remember quite so well as the readings I performed for Avatar Aang. There were three readings in total: once when he was twelve, once at seventeen, and once at forty-five</p><p>[ . . . ]</p><p>As to the matter of the second reading, however, this was a chiromancy session—or a palm-reading session, for the uninformed. It was quite popular in Makapu around that time and I absolutely insisted I read the Avatar’s hands, free of charge, of course. He had the most air-indicative hands I’ve ever seen, though you’d expect as much from an Airbender, even one who can also bend the other three elements. As for his lines, the head line was quite wavy, meaning he was a very progressive and innovative thinker. His hands revealed he took unconventional approaches when it came to fixing problems and finding solutions, though the line was also cross-hatched with many breaks.  I remember trying to downplay the seriousness of this: even though he was the Avatar, he was still a young man at the time. It didn’t feel right to burden him with the knowledge that his head line indicated that he still had many, many challenges ahead in his life.</p><p>Though, I do often wonder how much he already predicted he'd live a life of tireless work? He hardly needed me telling him as much.</p><p>Next, I looked at his heart line. I am quite pleased to write that Avatar Aang’s heart line began below his index finger, confirming for us all that he was quite happy and faithful in committed relationships. Yet, what was more surprising was the single, deep heart line that scored his hand. There also appeared to be a fracture in the line. I’ve been asked by numerous clients who had similar markings if it meant having one great love in their life—a True Love—or two, equal True Loves, and for every person it is different. It depends on the depth of the line; if the ‘break’ doesn’t also contain tiny continuation marks from the main, it could be two True Loves. Yet, with the continuation marks like little clinging threads spanning a tear in a fabric, it means one True Love. For Avatar Aang, those continuation lines existed. He would continue to love this one great Love, even if the relationship itself broke.</p><p>To add to the interest, the ‘break’ appeared to be rather early in the love line, corresponding with earlier in life, so I do believe I was reading his palm during that second time, when he was seventeen, when the Avatar Aang was in said break.</p><p>When I informed him as such, I saw such a gray of disbelief and doubt come across his face—over what I said or the powers of my insight, I will never know—but he did not reply. I continued my reading.</p><p>[ . . . ]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gaoling Gabber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While it's true you shouldn't believe everything you read, there might be the smallest grains of truth in the most unsuspecting of places</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[<em>Gaoling Gabber, </em>a popular gossip column of the Earth Kingdom daily publication, <em>The Daily Badgermole,</em> began in 103 A.G. The following columns have been accumulated from early 106 A.G.]</p><p> </p><p>2<sup>nd</sup> Day, Second Month, 106 A.G.</p><p>
  <em>The Avatar’s (ex) Love: Everything we know about why they STILL aren’t talking!</em>
</p><p>Here at <em>The Daily Badgermole, </em>we cannot get enough of Avatar Aang—the tales of his heroic exploits as he saves a town from destruction, his acts of kindness helping war refugees, and especially the accounts of his increasing hunkiness! Ladies, get your fans, because it suddenly got hot in here! However, if you’re anything like us, then you’re constantly plagued by speculation: does the Avatar actually go around shirtless (!), is his pet flying-lemur as cute as the sketches make him look, and is he still connected to Master Katara of the Southern Watertribe because if not, how do we let him know we’re available?</p><p>Of course, we can’t answer the first two questions for you (yet), but we can offer some clues on how we might begin to answer the third question: according to anonymous insiders both in Ba Sing Se and Caldera Palace, favorite haunts of the Avatar and Master Katara respectively, we might have the dirt behind the five-year estrangement.</p><p>Let’s turn to Ba Sing Se, where Master Katara heads up a series of Hospitals offering free care to all and training to aspiring Waterbender Healers and non-benders alike. According to our source, Master Katara often receives letters from other members of ‘Team Avatar,’ the old friends who helped the Avatar fight the mad firelord Ozai. Allegedly, Katara still asks after the Avatar and spends days sighing and crying over her lost love. She’s so inconsolable sometimes, she can’t even attend her patients! Could there still be lingering feelings there? And, if so, is this a clue that she <em>wasn’t </em>the one to break things off?</p><p>Meanwhile, in Caldera Palace, our source has informed us that the Avatar has been celebrating the Fire Nation New Year with Firelord Zuko. However, it doesn’t account for his staying a whole month longer, after the festivities ended. Allegedly, a Fire Nation peasant girl who is also a playwright has piqued the Avatar’s interest; she’s often seen in the company of both the Firelord and the Avatar. While we speculate over which of these great leaders this girl might have caught the interest of, it does give us hope that perhaps the Avatar’s eye might stray to other lowly peasants—like your humble writer!</p><p>However, is this flirtation evidence that the Avatar’s heart is healed and he’s on the hunt for love again? Could Avatar Aang’s moving on be what’s truly causing the rift between him and his former Waterbending master, or is it the jilted feelings Master Katara still harbors?</p><p> </p><p>11<sup>th</sup> Day, Second Month, 106 A.G.</p><p>
  <em>Is the Boulder Getting Bolder: From Rumble Rivals to Secret Lovers?</em>
</p><p>Love is in the air and the Cave of Two Lovers Day is only three days away! Sources in Gaoling have reported spotting Master Toph Beifong—former Earthbending master of the Avatar, the renowned inventor of Metalbending, and greatest Earthbender alive—out to dinner with her former Rumble rival, The Boulder. Back before Master Beifong joined Team Avatar, she competed under the alias ‘The Blind Bandit,’ where she often beat The Boulder in Earthbending matches.</p><p>Since returning to Gaoling to open her Metalbending academy, reports of Master Beifong and The Boulder spending more time together have increased: he was hired at her academy to be an Earthbending instructor and he’s also allegedly learning Metalbending from her! Could these ‘private lessons’ be covering more than just bending? And could these former rivals turned coworkers now be turning into lovers?</p><p> </p><p>13<sup>th</sup> Day, Second Month, 106 A.G.</p><p>
  <em>Savior to the People or Bringer of Sin?: Master Katara’s Hospital meets resistance in Ba Sing Se Upper Circle</em>
</p><p>We writers of the <em>Gabber </em>love Master Katara’s crusade in Ba Sing Se to bring healthcare to every citizen, no matter their income, class, or profession. The entire concept for the Hospitals was born because of a need she identified during the war: Ba Sing Se was being flooded by refugees, many of whom were women who suffered many horrors at the hands of Fire Nation soldiers and needed help. Since then, her Hospital (and <em>hospitals, </em>since she’s since opened more locations!) has opened its doors to more than just refugee women, though a special focus remains on training women in the medical field and in self-defense techniques.</p><p>Yet, despite all of the glowing praise we thought owed to Master Katara, new concerns have arisen after the opening of the Upper Circle Hospital branch. Minor Earth Kingdom nobleman Ni Sichong is leading a coalition of other aristocrats to try to ban the Hospital from operating in their neighborhood, citing it is a corrupting influence on their daughters. Rumors have leaked out about Master Katara aiding young wealthy daughters to elope with chauffeurs, she’s providing contraception, and even performing secret and illegal abortions!</p><p>While none of these stories have been confirmed as true, fear has taken root and angry representatives of the coalition confronted Master Katara at an open forum yesterday evening. The <em>Gabber </em>will continue to follow this story as it unfolds.</p><p> </p><p> 18<sup>th</sup> Day, Second Month, 106 A.G.</p><p>
  <em>The Avatar: Savior of the World and Conqueror of Hearts</em>
</p><p>Get your fans ready, ladies, because reports from Makapu Village—where the Avatar saved the town from burning under a fiery flood of lava—are telling us Avatar Aang is a passionate lover! Our <em>Gabber </em>field reporters have spoken with the Avatar’s former girlfriend, Meng, who gave us a real scoop during the anniversary celebrations commemorating the town not being destroyed. Better still, the festivities were presided over by Avatar Aang himself!</p><p>Meng dated Avatar Aang only for a brief moment as he was passing through town. It was “a passionate but fleeting affair,” she recalled to our reporter, but she assures us he’s just as lovable, kind, and handsome as we all hope him to be. “When he was here, he at first played hard-to-get, and I knew it was because of that girl,” she said, pausing to clarify she referred to Master Katara of the Southern Watertribe, “but once I got his attention…it was such an overwhelming mix of emotions and passion.” Though the two were only twelve at the time, and Meng assures us nothing happened beyond kissing (we at the <em>Gabber </em>do not approve of children in romantic entanglements!), it was still the “most mature relationship I’ve ever been in; I’m sure that when we see each other again during the festival, a spark will reignite what we felt.”</p><p>We at the <em>Gabber </em>are anxious to know about any sparks, though we’re left wondering about the girl playwright at Caldera Palace. Was she just another heart in a string of broken hearts Avatar Aang leaves behind him as he travels the world? Or was she actually the Firelord’s love interest? We’ll report as soon as we gather any more clues to answer these questions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>